User talk:Kenzen11
Welcome Hi, welcome to IRC Camps Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kenzen11 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nalyd Renrut (Talk) 22:49, November 13, 2009 If you don't make your character's page soon, you will not be allowed to compete. It needs to be done by Thursday. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:33, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Two Episodes Tonight Just a reminder that at six o'clock eastern time SHARP we will be starting! Here is a link to the IRC. Remember to come as "(character name)|(team initials; SD/KA)" when you arrive. If you can't come, tell me. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:52, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:15, December 5, 2009 (UTC) WM played as Victoria for today, and he apparently didn't know she and Tye were dating, or that I was part of the alliance. She voted for me, got Rachel to vote for me (as far as I know), and when it came time for the final marshmallow, she wanted it to got to Rachel instead of me (which it did). I also got Trev in the alliance. XD it was a very eventful marshmallow ceremony -- Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these silken eyes and learn to see, all your life... 00:35, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Ok, well let me see if I can clear this up a bit: WM was Victoria, and until the end of the episode, didn't know Tye was dating her. I thought Victoria and Rachel voted for me, but it turns out it was Nalyd's alliance instead. I thought until the end of the episode that Princessa was in our alliance instead of Rachel (good thing I didn't tell her who to vote for! XD) I got Trev in the alliance, and he told me to vote for Rachel, so I did. (I was originally planning on voting out Bridgette) It turns out Trev was also offered an alliance by Nalyd and the others, but he was turned down when he wanted to vote for Rachel instead of me. You guys have a disadvantage alliance-wise. Either don't lose another challenge, or try and convince Ethan, Nalyd (not likely), Princessa (not likely), or Bridgette to vote someone else so it's a 4-3 vote in your favor. (without one of thier votes, it 3-4 and you guys lose another member) Did that help a bit?-- This happened once before, when I came to your door, no reply. They said it wasn't you... 22:39, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'm not gonna miss any episodes. Who knows, maybe for actually being there for the merge, I'll return! XD -- This happened once before, when I came to your door, no reply. They said it wasn't you... 22:53, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Hey, just a remind that tonight at 6:00 pm eastern time we start episode five! Here is the channel! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 14:28, December 19, 2009 (UTC) You got me voted off for not landing on the horse?!?!?!?! I'm very sad now. Thanks SO much. (Sorry if I sound like an SOB) If you see a duck don't touch it, because it'll bite your finger. 21:50, December 21, 2009 (UTC) No...? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:41, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Did you have something to do with it? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:55, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Hey, just a reminder that tonight is another episode of IRC Camps! If you can't make it, let me know ASAP! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 17:05, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I'll try, but Nonny isn't gonna be there. (I think he told me that, I may be thinking of somebody else.) Thanks for telling me. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:29, December 26, 2009 (UTC) What do you want your character to do in the episode? I'll tell whoever plays her. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:39, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Tonight at 6:00 eastern time we will be doing our cave man movie! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:43, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks for telling me. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Nalyd threatened me. He said, and I quote, "If you don't vote Victoria, then it'll be you going down the dock of shame tonight." Sorry, it was you or me. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 00:26, January 3, 2010 (UTC) What would you have done? It wasn't my first choice, and Bridgette wouldn't vote with us. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 00:32, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Nalyd was waiting to vote until after I did. If I had voted for Ethan, then he would've voted for me. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 00:35, January 3, 2010 (UTC) The thought hadn't crossed my mind, to be honest, but when the poll goes up, I will, don't worry. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 00:38, January 3, 2010 (UTC) O.O Okay, don't worry. Have fun with your oil. XD I g2g. --00:40, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello, eliminated contestant. Remember, tonight is the final two night! Come to the IRC to vote for a winner. Voting will be after 6:00, but please log on anywhere from 5:00-6:30.Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:36, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, as long as you're in the IRC before we start. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:13, March 5, 2010 (UTC) She was online at the time and brely got to play in season one. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:33, March 6, 2010 (UTC) U should probably update ur user page to say that ur blain in season two...just a suggestion--Welcome to Jessica's room. If your Rebecca... 21:34, March 10, 2010 (UTC) We've got another epic episode of IRC Camps tonight at 5:30 eastern, so make sure to be there! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:21, March 13, 2010 (UTC) New IRC Camps episode tonight! We'll be starting at 5:00, but look out for a time change. Also, feel free to submit challenge ideas! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:14, March 20, 2010 (UTC) New episode tonight at 5:30! PLease come to the IRC earlier if possible! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:49, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, another new episode tonight at 5:30! Remember to come early if possible. Also, remember to update your character's page. One more thing; WE NEED ART WORK FOR EPISODES! (Feel free to contribute, or ignore this last part XD). Oh, and feel free to submit challenge ideas! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:56, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Kenzen, I realized I had 2 lindsay so I fixed it and now Blain is number 2 under Allison--TDA Lindsay 12:32, April 4, 2010 (UTC) info in what episode does a person return in? Tonight's IRC Camp is at a different time!' 4:00 eastern time'! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks for telling me. You can find somebody to play you if you want. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:49, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ok yea about me not showing up yea im really sorry its just that my clocks in the house are wrong which causes them to make me late so yea i got them fixed yeasterday so yea if i do return i promise to be on time kk? sorry for being late IRC Camps tonight at 6:00! I'm leaving town at 1:00, so IDK when I'll be back. If I'm not back at 6:00, IRC Camps will be pushed back to 7:00. If I'm not back by 7:00, then please return to the IRC at 8:00. If I'm still gone (which I doubt) then the IRC Camps will be postponed until tomorrow. Sorry for any inconvenience.Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 10:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) With only nine contestants left and the merge on everyone's minds, this promises to be an epic episode with a game-changing elimination... Anyway, be there at 5:30 eastern time!Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:22, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey! New episode! Tonight! 5:30! PM! Eastern standard! Time! it's possible I'll be last, in which case we'll start at 6:00. If I'm still not there, then we'll try for 6:30, then 7:00, then 7:30, then 8:00... At which point, if for whatever reason I'm still gone, it will be postponed.If you have any challenge ideas, please submit them. And remember, we need more pics! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:20, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Kenny! My blog was right! Blain was elim. SO SORRY--Hear ye! Hear ye! Lady Jessica 11:49, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, sorry this is so late notice, but IRC Camps will be TONIGHT at 5:30 pm eastern time. (Shane will be unable to be online for a week starting Thursday, and Nalyd is out of town for the weekend). If you can't come to the finale, tell me who you'd like to vote for to win, and your fill-in will be informed.Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:13, May 25, 2010 (UTC)